The present disclosure relates to assortment and placement of physical object (for example, an item for sale in s store) within a physical storage space (for example, the shelves of the store), and more specifically, to determination of a placement mode for a multiplicity (that is, plurality) of physical objects.
Generally, there are many shelves in a store, and each shelf can include a multiplicity of fixtures for placing various physical objects to be purchased by customers. The placement mode of the objects on the shelves (for example, in which fixtures the objects are placed) may affect sale volumes of the objects. For example, for placement of items for sale within a given shelf and/or fixture can make it more likely that customers will notice an item for sale and thereby may lead to a greater sale volume when a given type of item is placed on a shelf and in a fixture near a customer's eyes as compared with when they are placed in fixtures near the customer's feet. In addition, there are typically many kinds of objects sold in the store. For a certain placement mode, although sale volumes of some objects decline, sale volumes of other objects increases, and as a result, a final revenue of the store increases; whereas for another placement mode, the situation is opposite. Therefore, it is necessary to properly determine the placement mode of the objects in the fixtures, for example, to determine in which fixtures the objects are placed, and corresponding numbers of the objects to be placed on a given shelf and/or in a given fixture.
Conventionally, a staff in the store determines the placement mode of various objects empirically.